Cat (Friends)
The Cat is a Friends animal figure introduced in 2013. So far five variants have been produced. Description The cat is a single-stud mold, which features it standing up with bent back, elevated head looking straight ahead and long tail lying flat curled around the left side of its body. Like other Friends animals, the cat has detailed and realistic eye print and a mild expression on its mouth. Some accessories like a bow or a crown can be attached to its head. Variants This mold comes in five variations. The first variation is almost all black but has patches of white fur on its chest, face, front paws, inside its ears and at the end of the tail. The cat’s nose and mouth are pink and its eyes are green. This variant appears in five sets. The second variation is white with gray details on the front paws and at the end of its tail. The inside of its ears are pink and its nose and mouth are black. It has blue eyes and a printed blue collar with pink heart-shaped tag on its neck. It has long eyelashes, suggesting it is female. This variant appears in five sets. The third variation is sand blue with black details on its forehead, ears, cheeks, and at the end of its tail. It has white details on its chest, paws, and face. The cat's nose and mouth are pink and its eyes are orange. This variant appears in seven sets. The fourth variation is white with black and nougat patches. Its nose and mouth are black and its eyes are green. It has long eyelashes, suggesting it is female. This variant appears in two sets. The fifth variation is black with brick yellow details on its chest, and paws. It has white details around its mouth. Its nose and tongue is pink, its mouth is black and its eyes are brick yellow with green pupils. This variation is printed in a more cartoon-y style as it is meant to depict Lucifer from the animated movie Cinderella. This variant appears in one set. Gallery of Variants Background Friends All the cats live in Heartlake City. The black cat is squirrel's and turtle's friend. Her favourite food is fish (mostly tuna). She also likes cat food and clams. The girls bought her a cat tree which she appreciates much. This cat is named Felix and owned by Mia in one set, though some do not name the cat. The white cat is named Jewel and owned by Emma in most sets, though some do not name the cat. The sand blue cat is male, named Chico and owned by Emma in all sets it appears in. Chico has also appeared frequently in the LEGO Friends webisodes and episodes. The calico cat is female, named Vega and owned by Vicky in all sets it appears in. LEGO Disney The black cat appears as Lucifer, the cat from Cinderella, in one set. The Lucifer variation is male and is meant to depict Lucifer from the Disney's 1950 animated film, Cinderella. Description from LEGO.com Gallery the cat drawing.jpg|Black variant (Felix) Appearances * 10728 Mia's Vet Clinic (white cat) * 10748 Emma's Pet Party (Chico) * 30409 Emma's Bumper Cars (Chico) * 41018 Cat's Playground (Felix) * 41013 Emma's Sports Car (Jewel) * 41040 Friends Advent Calendar (Jewel) * 41055 Cinderella's Romantic Castle (Lucifer) * 41108 Heartlake Food Market (black cat) * 41114 Party Styling (Jewel) * 41119 Heartlake Cupcake Café (black cat) * 41159 Cinderella's Carriage Ride (Lucifer) * 41305 Emma's Photo Studio (Chico) * 41326 Friends Advent Calendar (white cat) * 41332 Emma's Art Stand (Chico) * 41333 Olivia's Mission Vehicle (Vega) * 41342 Emma's Deluxe Bedroom (Chico) * 41351 Creative Tuning Shop (Chico) * 41352 The Big Race Day (Vega) * 41365 Emma's Art Studio (Chico) * 66539 Heartlake Value Pack (black cat) Category:Friends animals Category:Minifigures introduced in 2013